<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otokoyaku by WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405403">Otokoyaku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021'>WTF Around Drag 2021 (fandom_Drag_n_Co)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Around Drag 2021- Челлендж [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TAKARAZUKA舞夢 | Takarazuka's Dancing Dreams - Takarazuka Revue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banners &amp; Icons, Gen, Male Role Actresses, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, do not copy to another site, otokoyaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drag_n_Co/pseuds/WTF%20Around%20Drag%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>feat. Aran Kei, Ayaki Nao, Wao Yoka, Kairi Hokusho, Asumi Rio, Nozomi Fuuto, Kurenai Yuzuru, Yuzuka Rei, Kaname Ouki, Sagiri Seina, So Kazuho, Amami Yuki, Yuzuki Reon, Makoto Tsubasa</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF Around Drag 2021- Челлендж [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Otokoyaku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feat. Aran Kei, Ayaki Nao, Wao Yoka, Kairi Hokusho, Asumi Rio, Nozomi Fuuto, Kurenai Yuzuru, Yuzuka Rei, Kaname Ouki, Sagiri Seina, So Kazuho, Amami Yuki, Yuzuki Reon, Makoto Tsubasa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>